Afternoon delight
by nikkikent
Summary: Clark gets an offer he can't refuse.


Afternoon delight

It was a warm and sunny September day. Kara had been living at the farm for a couple months now. Like Lois before her, she was staying in Clark's bedroom. But since Martha had left for Washington, he was sleeping in his mom's bedroom and not on the couch. Lois and Kara quickly became close friends. He was happy that his best friend's cousin was now best friend with his own cousin. Chloe was living in Metropolis with her boyfriend, Jimmy, and Lois was hanging out with Kara and Clark at the farm most of the time.

Clark had been doing his chores all morning. He came back inside the house, opened the refrigerator door and poured himself a glass of lemonade.

"Lois? Kara? Anybody home?"

He concentrated and with his super hearing, he caught the sound of their heartbeats, more rapid than usual. They were upstairs, but they weren't talking. What were they doing? Cardio workout? Dancing? He couldn't hear any music, though. Intrigued, Clark decided to go check. He ran up the stairs and stopped in front of his bedroom door. It was closed. He heard moaning and was about to knock on the door, but instead he used his x-ray vision. What he saw made his pulse accelerate and his pants seem a size too small.

Kara was laying on his bed, naked, her long legs spread wide open and Lois… oh my God… Lois was kneeling between them, giving him a full view of her tight little ass, barely covered by a black laced thong. That sight alone made him hard as a rock. But it was what she was doing that made him groan low in his throat.

Kara heard him, raised her head and looked right at him through the door, using her x-ray vision. When she saw that he had freed his throbbing erection from his pants and that he was stroking himself, she grinned, licked her lips seductively and squeezed her ample breasts, flicking her thumbs on her perked nipples and pulling on them.. His mouth went dry. He was so horny.

Lana had been his first and only lover. She was married to Lex now and they were traveling through Europe on an extended honeymoon. Clark was happy for her, but alien or not, he was a red blooded male who needed sex. His libido was spiking through the roof. Since his break up, his only release had been self pleasuring in the shower because he didn't feel comfortable masturbating in his mom's bed. He used his own imagination and the stars of his fantasies were, ironically enough, Lois and Kara.

Clark always thought of Lois as the hottest girl he ever met, even when he was dating Lana. He just never thought she would be interested in him. And Kara… she was so beautiful and sexy. He had been attracted to her the moment he met her. The fact that she was his cousin didn't seem to diminish the sexual attraction, on the contrary. He knew it was wrong. So wrong. But he couldn't help himself. It was like his mind wasn't controlling his body anymore. His raging hormones were.

His eyes focused on Lois' fingers sliding in and out of Kara's hairless pussy, faster and faster, while she was lapping and sucking on her swollen clit. Clark increased the speed of his movements, panting heavily, feeling the familiar pressure building in his lower abdomen. Kara closed her eyes and arched her back, bucking her hips.

"Yeees! Oh, yes! Right there! Don't stop! Oh, God… I'm gonna cum… Ooooh… I'm comiiiiing…"

Her body started to spasm, overtaken by a powerful orgasm. Lois slid her fingers out of Kara's glistening pussy and licked them clean.

"Mmmm… you taste so good."

That brought him over the edge and he felt his knees go weak, barely able to keep standing as a wave of pure ecstasy coursed through his body. He unloaded a warm shot of cum that hit directly the door in front of him.

"Oh, shit."

Lois immediately turned her head towards the door. She heard him! Blushing furiously, Clark fumbled to put his softening dick back in his pants. A few seconds later, the door opened and Lois stood there, in her sexy black underwear.

"Well, well, well, Smallville. Since when do you have a habit of eavesdropping on your guests?"

"I… I…," he stammered, embarrassed.

Her gaze dropped to his crotch and she smirked, noticing his dick still hanging out of his pants.

"Do you need help with that? Or do you plan on joining us?"

TBC


End file.
